Nothing remains but a normal, loving, daily life
by Cororo
Summary: **Translation of an originally Japanese fanfiction found on pixiv** I always knew from the very start that this world doesn't need the two of us to make one "Italy"... And of course, that time came by much faster than expected.  Romano vanishing
1. Day 1

_**Nothing is here, just a normal, loving, everyday life. (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>I always knew from the very start that this world doesn't need the two of us to make one "Italy" so I figured a day that one of us would have to vanish from the face of this earth will come someday.<p>

But one thing I didn't know was which one of us was going to have to disappear. It's one of those things you can't really figure out until the time actually came.

And of course, that time came by much faster than expected.

So when our boss came over to us both and stated "One of you two is going to have to vanish", I was really at a loss for words. Feliciano and I both stared at each other in confusion.

Why now?

Just… why?

Countless questions ran through our minds, each of us dwelling alone.

"Well, I'm not saying you guys have to answer my question now, but within the next 2-3 days, alright?"

And with those last words, our boss quickly walked out of the room with no particular expression of remorse on his face.

For the next few moments, the world remained silent...

That is, until Feliciano broke this much needed silence, of course. "Fratello… What should we do…? Wait, but what does he mean…?"

"Who knows? Even I don't really get it."

With those previous straightforward words of mine, the room became silent yet again. It seems Feliciano was thinking the same thing. Well, we are brothers, after all.

I could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes. The words that would be coming out of his mouth next were words I could figure out right away. His actions are always so obvious.

"Fratello… I'll be the one to disappear."

That nice, perfect Felicano…

You've risked your life so many times just to save others. That's why those words of yours were so obvious to me. I sighed, simply thinking back and replied, "Let's wait a little longer to decide. It's not like this is only _your_ problem."

When I halted his life-risking decision, I could see his face welling up in tears far more than earlier. He faced down to avoid eye contact with me.

"Come on, let's just head to bed. It's already late," I stated.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah… Let's do that!"

Feliciano stood up and off the sofa and headed toward our designated bedrooms, his movements a little slower than usual. "Fratello, you're not going to sleep…?"

"…I have some things to do so just head to bed without me. I'll be there soon."

"Oh… Alright."

I walked Feliciano to his bedroom then sat back down on that loud, springy sofa.

I began to think about earlier again.

First of all, according to our boss, it's apparently going to have to be either Feliciano or I that have to disappear. Since I became independent and nothing seemed to happen, I always thought I was safe, but I guess not, judging from the circumstances at the moment. So why the hell did this have to happen now…?

Well, whatever. Next, we're going to have to decide which of us two are going to be the ones to make this decision and cease to exist here on Earth. …That's a given. I'll be the one to disappear and Feliciano will remain here.

The one who was always there for me and helped me through some harsh times was always him. He's the one with all the friends, talent… EVERYTHING. He has everything. At least let me be able to help you out from time to time, damn it! I'm the older one!

Vanishing or not seemed like a dire decision to make just a few moments ago, but slowly, as the realization was beginning to set in, disappearing didn't really seem all that bad.

I was only really surprised for a few moments.

Vanishing doesn't seem scary anymore.

I'm going to be the one to disappear. That's something I've decided long ago, expecting this day to come sooner or later.

I grabbed the phone and began to press the buttons.

Those numbers I've become so familiar with whether I liked it or not.

The ones I'll never get wrong in any situation.

Once the phone finally connected, I spoke loud and clearly, "Hello, this is Italia-Romano."

Of course the voice that replied was in a much calmer and more professional tone. The kind you use when you're at those stupid meetings. "So, did you guys decide which one we're going to get rid of?"

"Yes. I, Italia-Romano, will be the one to take this offer…"

"Oh really? Well then thank you for all of your service to this point in time." Those were the sole words he said and the phone was cut off.

This is the first time I was thanked by him, that bastard!

I leaned back down into that sofa and breathed in softly.

I'm not scared of vanishing. I shouldn't be scared of vanishing, and yet the tears fell down from my eyes naturally. I couldn't help it. "Damn… it…!"

I oddly regretted my decision.

I didn't even know why all of a sudden, but I really did regret it.

I always knew that this world was filled with unfair things at all times, but I still regretted this decision...

When I finally headed toward the bedroom, I was greeted with a sound and asleep Feliciano.

That beautiful brown hair and slightly paler skin, and although I can't make it out now, those brightly jade colored eyes: These are the features of the sole person I can save and risk my life for.

"Buona notte, Feliciano."

I slowly laid myself down on that bed and closed my eyes. I felt like I heard the faint sound of a certain someone calling my name, but right now, I could really care less.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

"Feliciano, apparently that was all just the boss' joke. It really wasn't funny, was it! Damn, he has such a sick sense of humor!"

When I greeted Feliciano with those words the next morning, his face lit up in surprise then seemed to laugh warmly. "I see… Well then that's great!"

He happily headed out of the house, probably to go talk to his two idiot of friends and pass time talking or something.

I turned away from his retreating figure and walked toward my own room.

I only have 3 days left here.

At the end of the 3rd day, I'm going to disappear from this world as if I never existed.

"Well, time to get to cleaning."

But I suck at cleaning…

Nonetheless, I successfully went to our attic and found 3 spare boxes.

The 1st was simply for "trash".

The 2nd was for "recyclables".

The 3rd was to "give to someone else".

I wrote their respected names on the box then randomly shoved things into each.

For example, an old pink notebook I found in the back of the bookcase: to the "trash" box. When was this from anyways…? "About the pretty next door neighbor," it said on the cover. I was a perv when I was little, I guess… Wow, I should have gotten my brain checked.

While looking through everything in my entire room, I came across many forgotten and interesting items. Some reminded me of old times and I'd begin reminiscing. This obviously didn't help all that much to get my job done… This is why I suck at cleaning. I can never get far without being sidetracked.

But I continued cleaning.

Some old blocks I received way back in the past: to the "recyclables".

Pictures I took with Feliciano… to the "trash" box.

Every item I pick up, all the memories that go along with it flood my mind, then before they could get too much of a hold on me, I'd throw them into their respective boxes.

"Alright, next is the dresser."

Of course the first items to catch my eyes when I open the dresser are the immense amount of uniforms. Well, I guess that was to be expected.

I made sure to throw all the cheapass suits and coats into the "trash" box one by one that is, until I came across one suit that cost me more than $1000 (*converted to dollars). I just couldn't throw _that_ away after it cost so much. "It'll be a waste to just throw that away…"

I stared at the box as if we were having some type of odd one-sided competition with each other. After some time, I just decided to throw the suit into the 3rd box. I'm sure somebody'd take it.

The inside of the dresser at this point is now quite empty with only 1 item of clothing left.

The small one-piece dress I wore for practically most of my childhood.

The green seemed to have started to fade a bit while the white apron was beginning to turn the slightest bit yellower than before.

"Well this brings back a lot of memories…"

It was the dress I was practically forced to wear all the time at that bastard Antonio's place. I've always told him I was a guy and yet he still insisted I wear women's clothes. That pervert.

"I can't believe I actually wore this…"

This dress that's filled with so many memories of my time with Antonio.

I couldn't help but hug that small item of clothing, burying my face within it: it still had the faint aroma of dirt, the same smell that filled Antonio's house.

"_Lovi! How many times do I have to tell you to at least learn how to clean!" _

"_Shut up, bastard! You're being too noisy, damn it!" _

Thinking back to the times we shared such conversations, I couldn't help myself from thinking…

I want to see Antonio.

I sprinted toward the phone and desperately punched the buttons carefully, making sure I don't make a single mistake.

"Hello? Lovi?"

What I heard from the other side of the receiver was the voice that always seemed to be filled with warmth and passion like the sun; the voice that oddly makes me feel calmer each time.

"Yo, Antonio, are you free day after tomorrow?"

"Huh? Uh… I should be free?"

"Then leave it open. I'm going to spend all day at your house."

"W-Wait…! Really! Lovi, don't cut o-"

And so I cut off the phone before he could finish his statement. He most likely won't be leaving the house now and all I've got to do is head over there then my plan would be complete.

By the time I finished separating the items within my room, the sun had already set.

"Fratello! Food's ready!"

"Yeah, I'll be right over there."

I headed downstairs, following the scent of the tomato pasta and also kind of wondering when Feliciano even returned home.

When I came into the dining room, I was greeted in by my apron clad brother, holding onto a fry pan.

"What were you doing, fratello?"

"Cleaning."

"WHAT! Are you sick! Do you have a fever!"

"I don't!"

How rude.

I seated myself within a chair and twisted my share of pasta around my fork and brought them up to my mouth.

He really is great at cooking.

Not that he can compare to me though.

"Fratello! Don't start eating without me!"

"Shut up."

Oh, so that wasn't my share.

But while I was at it, I devoured a fresh looking tomato that was nicely mixed within the other vegetables in the salad.

Yup, it's a tomato from Antonio's house.

"Feliciano, this is from Antonio's place, right?", I asked to confirm myself.

"Yup! You're smart, fratello~ But you ate some more food right now, didn't you!"

"Yeah."

My last statement was said with no remorse whatsoever, so probably due to my brother giving up, he gave a quick sigh then stopped talking all together.

I simply continued to eat on.

Today's menu consisted of tomato pasta and a wonderfully fresh tomato salad. What would match these two dishes would have been some red wine, and of course, I simply decided to grab the red wine to help down my meal.

And earlier when I peeked into the kitchen, I noticed some cocoa powder and mascarpone. So I'm guessing our dolce for tonight was going to be some tiramisu and accompanied with a cup of espresso coffee.

You know, Feliciano always makes dolce since he's so fond of sweets, sweets, and more sweets, but to be honest, I'm not the best with sweets and as such, find it quite hard to finish any of these desserts.

"Fratello, you're drinking our new wine already?"

"It's good to spoil yourself every now and then."

Feliciano glanced in my direction, most likely thinking of me as some type of creeper but instead, he finally sat down in his respective seat and we're now ready to have a proper meal together.

" "Buon appetito" "

We both said a quick prayer then dug into our food.

The tomatoes really are delicious.

I became utterly enraptured in eating that I seemingly blocked my entire surrounding.

"Feliciano, you got better at cooking," I accidentally spilled from my mouth.

"I was complimented by fratello!"

"Wh-what…? Is it that unusual…?"

He really did continue to stare at me with eyes of confusion. Is It really that odd for me to be nice, damn it!

"Fratello, are you sure you don't have a fever…?"

"I told you I don't, you asshole!"

An awkward silence seemed to pass between us so while he was still in shock from my earlier remarks, I leaned over and snagged a tomato from his bowl.

"M-my tomato…"

"Did you say something?"

I laughed actually rather maniacally and Feliciano simply trudged into the kitchen apparently going over to grab the dolche. What? Does he want to end dinner as soon as possible now?

Might as well go grab my espresso while I'm at it then.

I finished Feliciano's tiramisu and espresso with very much content, but afterwards, our times were spent separately. I went into the bath then found myself within the bed next to my own brother.

This is oddly quite comforting.

"Feliciano, I'm going to be heading out all day tomorrow."

"Where to?"

"A lot of places."

I want to at least be able to spend some time with those I've relied on so much to this day.

Not that I'm going to tell Feliciano that either.

"Well, I should be back by dinner."

"Oh… alright… Good night~…"

I briefly stayed awake, watching my brother sleep silently next to me, but I quickly became tired myself watching him rest so comfortably.

"Buona notte…"

I closed my eyes and my entire world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading this far! THIS ORIGINAL STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, BUT RATHER, _TRANSLATED_ BY ME so I have changed a bit of the wording used within the original fanfiction. :) Comments, reviews and alerts would be very much appreciated! **

**Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors. I have simply translated this then gone ahead and posted without proofreading so... orz||| Either way, hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy because there will be a continuation. The original author has written more so I will continue translating to the end.**

**I don't know how to add a lot of the spacing I had within my Word format so I just decided to separate a few lines by centering it... I hope that's not too bothersome... ;;;**

**If any of you are interested in reading the original Japanese version, don't hesitate to message me and I will give you a link to the Pixiv page. :) **


	2. Day 2

**_I own nothing in this story besides the rights of translating it. The original author is a person from pixiv so if you're at all interested in seeing the original, Japanese version, please contact me._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing is here, just a normal, loving, everyday life.<strong>

_Day 2_

Having woken up earlier than Feliciano for a change, I quickly made an easy breakfast using the items from within the fridge: enough food for him and me. I wonder if he'll be happy when he wakes up…

At this point in my life, I really shouldn't even be caring about the events going on within the world, yet out of habit, I found myself reading the newspaper whilst sipping my cup of coffee.

Once I was done eating my share of the food, I washed my dishes clean then headed out of the house.

"I'll be back later," I said, almost as if I were speaking to someone else when obviously I was the only person awake at the moment.

First place I'll be off to: Elizaveta's place. Why? Because I have to ask her for help with something.

"Elizaveta, are you home?"

I rang the bell multiple times until it finally seemed like somebody _was_ home. So she is home. Why the hell didn't she answer millions of rings ago!

"Oh, Lovi-chan", she cried out in astonishment at my presence.

"Yo."

"You're here so early in the morning… How unusual. What's up?"

"Well, you see, I came because I wanted to ask you to do something for me if you're alright with that…"

"Ask me for something…?"

Before she could be given any more time to ponder about my presence, I passed her the paper bag that was within my hand.

"Replicate what's inside this bag for me and… make it in my size now, damn it!"

Elizaveta stared inside of the bag with a rather apparent expression of confusion on her face. Well, I don't blame her. If I were asked to remake one of these, then I'd probably be creeped out by that person too.

"Um… Were you bribed by Francis or something…?"

"No."

"Then Antonio!"

"Well… Not really."

She glared at me suspiciously since I seemed to constantly refuse to give her any real reason as to my request. I'd usually get mad, but she's still a girl; I've got to be sophisticated and proper.

"I-I'm not going to force you if you don't want to…"

"I guess… I'll do it for you!"

"Wha-…?"

"I'll make it for you!"

"Really?"

"Of course~"

Just seeing her happily smiling face made her seem far more like an angel than before. No, wait, all women look like angels anyways!

"When should I have it done by?" she asked.

"If it's alright with you," I answered nervously, "…by tomorrow would be great!"

"What a sudden request…"

She seemed to be at a little unease by this, but with her skillful, master-crafting hands, she had brought out her measuring tape and began measuring before I could even tell what the hell she was up to.

"Do you want the shape and color to be the same?"

"Yeah."

"I actually think I have all the right materials so I should be done quite quickly," she stated, flashing a smile in my direction accompanied by a one-handed Peace sign with her fingers. I wonder why she won't ever really judge me for asking something like this…

"Lovi-chan, you only ever really come to ask me for help when you're in _really_ big trouble. So if I can't be there for you in those times, I can't really be considered a good 'big sister', now, can I?"

"Elizaveta…"

"But if it was Gil who came to ask me for help, that'd be a different story."

We continued talking and laughing, distracting ourselves from all other problems and events in our lives for the time being. Well… that was until she finally seemed to finish measuring everything and writing down said measurements onto a stray piece of paper.

"There! The preparations are all done!"

"Thanks," I said quietly under my breath. I really wasn't sure if she heard me since I kind of mumbled, but nonetheless, I'm sure she understands. "I… have someplace else to go."

"Oh really… Well, if you come back here at night, I should have it all done for you to pick up~"

"Alright."

And with that, I left Elizaveta's house and headed toward the house of somebody I won't usually be too fond of on a regular day: Francis's place.

But then again, think about it. Aside from him and the people I've already talked to, there really aren't other people I have come in contact with well enough to even _feel the need_ to go visit them one last time. I guess I've finally come to the realization that I don't have all too many friends of my own. A little too late to notice, though, of course…

"Wait, is that LOVINO! Really! Did you finally come to become mine~?"

"Of course not, damn it!"

By the time I had left Elizaveta's and finally reached the house of this perv, my surroundings had turned completely orange. The sun should be completely set in a little while.

"It's really unusual for you to come over here. What did you come for then if it's not to have a wonderful time with moi?"

"Why does everybody keep saying it's so unusual for me to do this stuff…? But I came here to drink some wine."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Yes, I came all the way to France to come drink this guy's wine because I've been craving it for quite some time. I know it might sound ridiculous but I wanted his wine _that_ badly.

"Really, Lovino… My house isn't a wine cellar, you know!" …Is what he said and yet he thoughtfully brought out a glass of wine. Even he's pretty weak to my suggestions, I guess, like Elizaveta. "Here you go~"

"Mmhmm."

I bought the beautifully colored white wine up to my mouth and savored the taste and aroma enrapturing my senses. It's only Francis's wine that really makes me feel this great drinking wine.

"Is it good?", he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's good."

"Merci~"

I continued lavishing myself with the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy I felt as I slowly drank the contents within my glass. But now that I look over at the other man, the way he's holding the wine glass, drinking oh so slowly, glass held delicately with his long white fingers… It kind of reminds me of a perfect scene within a painting. Why the hell does he look so god damn good!

"You know, I never noticed but you're actually kind of hot," were the words that accidentally slipped out of my mouth.

"FFFFFF-…!" Francis had spit his wine out of his mouth at full-force most likely out of surprise. Man, that's a waste of good wine. And that's disgusting. Fuck, why did I think he was hot again, earlier?

"Lovino, do you have a fever or something!"

"NO."

"Then do you want to sleep with me…?"

"NO. I. DO. NOT."

Francis moved closer toward me and I tried to lean away. Damn… I really was an idiot for thinking this pervert was even cool or h-hot…!

"I'm never going to sleep with you OR become yours. Ever in my entire life!"

"Oh man~"

"Just shut up."

Francis puckered up his lips for some odd reason which simply made his face look far more ridiculous than before. He's an old man. Does he think he looks cute like that?

"Alright, I'm heading back home now."

"You really did only come to drink some free wine…"

"Isn't that what I said?"

I quickly drank the last of my wine then placed the empty glass on a nearby table. I heard the little sound of the glass touching the hard, wooden table and I headed off.

"Bye, and thanks for the drink."

"You're going to be heading home before sleeping with me~?"

"Are you an idiot? The only person I'll ever actually sleep with are beautiful young women."

Francis gave a sigh of defeat then waved goodbye. He really is such an idiot, but at the same time, it wasn't all that boring getting to talk to him. No, rather, it was surprisingly fun. I know since I was a kid (and recently), I couldn't help but hate this guy to the very core of my body.

"Francis…"

"Hm?"

"La ringrazio molto (*Thank you very much). Also, Addio (*goodbye)".

"La ringrazio molto~ …Wait, what's with your wording? You know you can come back and have wine with me anytime you like. I'll be waiting, alright?"

"Alright. I'll think about it."

I wonder if I was able to laugh well enough in front of him to not make him too worried. Well, one thing's for sure: I felt like crap. This is Francis we're speaking about. Francis the perv, to be more exact. And yet he's so nice… that fuckin' bastard…! I couldn't help it but some tears began to stream down my face. Before Francis could notice anything, I walked away, further and further from that house.

As expected, by the time I began heading toward Elizaveta's house, the sun had already completely set and everywhere around me was pitch black. I still have to visit Elizaveta one last time… I checked my wristwatch and noticed that the shorter hand was pointing at the 6.

I stopped by the flower shop I happened to be passing by and bought a bouquet, then of course, picked up a taxi toward Elizaveta's place. I looked out of my window, making sure to take in every little sight I passed by. The sights of Paris had soon changed to the scenery of green: I'll be at Elizaveta's house in a little bit.

"Sir, we're here."

"Grazie."

That was all I said then handed him my respected amount of money. That is until he noticed the large bouquet of flowers with my hand. He laughed. "Is this your girlfriend's house?"

"Sadly not my girlfriend."

"Well, good luck! I hope things work out for you and her!"

I'm quite sure the taxi driver had the wrong idea, but he handed me a little piece of candy. It was wrapped in a nice looking wrapper, the same color as Elizaveta's eyes. I thanked the driver again and walked up to the door. I'm only here to see Elizaveta but I feel so damn nervous…! I began fidgeting and my face was turning a bright pink due to the pure embarrassment that was oddly streaming through my body but I was here for a reason. Before I could even give myself time to think things over, I rang the doorbell hesitantly.

"I'm coming!" It was Elizaveta's easily recognizable voice.

"I came to get what I asked for."

"Oh, Lovi-chan! It's all completely done! I'll bring it right over, alright? Just wait one second."

With that said, she walked back into her house and I could feel my nervousness growing by the second. The bouquet of flowers, which just happened to be a bouquet of roses, actually, were being held behind my back. My wrists were gripping it stronger unconsciously and it wasn't until that I noticed that something hurt that I noticed just what I was doing.

"OUCH!"

"Lovi-chan, what's the matter…?" Oh crap. So she's back already.

"No, it's nothing…"

Elizaveta passed me the paper bag that I handed over to her earlier this morning and I happened to take it from her hand with the hand that was practically stabbed by those retarded roses. It hurt, damn it!

"Grazie… And this is a gift as a 'thank you', I guess…"

"My my…"

It was a beautifully dark red bouquet of roses. Now that I think about it, it kind of reminds me of a proposal. I mean, I didn't mean it in that way. All I thought was that the traditional flower given to women are roses so…

"Lovi-chan, thank you."

"No problem."

Any woman looks beautiful with a smile, so beautiful in fact, that I'd want to take my eyes off of them. but of course I'm not going to take my eyes off of them either way. I glanced over at her clock on the wall and noticed the clock read 7PM.

I have to get back to Feliciano… I have to get back.

"Elizaveta, I'm going home."

"Already?"

"Feliciano's waiting at home with dinner."

"Oh, well then go along. Get home as soon as possible, alright? Feli-chan gets worried very easily as you know."

"Yeah. And thanks! Really, thanks a lot!"

"You're very much welcome. And if you ever feel like you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Elizaveta, Addio."

The entrance door was closed as soon as I made my way out of the door.

I stood all alone in the dark street, but if I turn around, I'll be able to see the brightness engulfing Elizaveta's entire house.

For the time being, I've got to find a taxi. I can't walk all the way back home from here because it'd be just the slightest bit too far. As I continued standing and staring out into the distance, a taxi stopped in front of me. Wow, what wonderful timing. So without further ado, I jumped into the taxi and told the driver my location of interest. Wait, that hat… I'm pretty sure I've seen it around somewhere.

"Oh, you're that young boy from earlier!"

"Yeah."

It seems he recognized me so we began conversing idly. Yup, this was definitely the same driver that gave me the candy earlier.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Oh…"

I forgot, he totally misunderstood the situation I was in, didn't he? Then I might as well enjoy myself and get into that role just a little bit. No need to clear the misconception if I'm not even going to see him after today. I won't speak to this man as Italia-Romano either, but as a human: Lovino Vargas.

"It didn't work out as well as I expected," I stated in a tone of disbelief.

"Aw… What a shame… I can't believe any woman would want to reject somebody as handsome as yourself."

"She was such a great girl too…"

"So was she like golden flower in the flower patch for you?"

"Yeah, something like that."

It was a regular human conversation, something that I didn't usually get to have on a daily basis especially with some random stranger.

"Man, I'm tired," I mumbled.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Grazie…"

From what I could see in the rearview mirror and the little conversations we had, he didn't seem like a bad guy so I decided to trust him and close my eyes to sleep. If this was just another regular day of my life with no worry or care in the world about 'dying', then I might not have trusted a random stranger. But right now, it just seemed alright. There's nothing to fear more than 'death' right now. Plus, I'm tired. Damn, I'm really not used to waking up early in the morning no matter what kind of day I'm spending. My tired nature took over and my eyelids closed heavily…

Slowly… and slowly… falling asleep.

"Good night."

Along with those words of the driver, I could feel myself being pulled from reality and into the dream world.

I saw a dream from much much longer in the past than now.

It was a dream about my grandpa disappearing.

_"Don't worry about me… I'll always be by you guys' side."_

That's what our grandpa told us one day, and yet when we opened our eyes after that, he was gone. All I could remember completely was Feliciano's crying face.

_"Fratello, grandpa went off someplace…~"_

I, for some reason, wasn't really sad, but simply dumbstruck. I stood there frozen. I knew that was supposed to happen to him someday, but that was also when I came to realization that something like this was going to happen to one of us… I should've been sad at grandpa's death, but instead, I was shocked.

_"Aren't you upset, fratello…?"_

Feliciano glared at me with a cold, frightened expression.

Of course I'm sad, upset, and a whole lot of other emotions mixed together… But the tears refuse to come out.

I guess in easier terms, I honestly can't feel the upset feelings wanting to come out. More like I'm not allowing it to come out. I'm already plenty worried about Feliciano whose tears haven't stopped since the moment we noticed our grandpa was missing.

Don't cry Feliciano.

I beg of you… Don't cry.

I hugged my crying brother tightly and constantly repeated those two words.

_Don't cry…_

_Don't cry…_

"Sir, we're here."

"Huh… Oh… Yeah…"

I was finally sucked back to reality. It wasn't due to Feliciano's voice or even my grandfather's but that of the taxi driver…

"Um… Were you crying?"

"Y-…Yeah…"

"Well… The longer you live, the many more experiences you get to face. If you're upset today, I'm sure tomorrow will be a much better day," the driver says whilst laughing. I glanced over at his face and noticed the deep wrinkles pointed up. He must be pretty aged by now. Why the hell did I think about this now of all times?

"Oh yeah, the money…"

"No, the fact that we got to meet in this way and have a wonderful conversation must have been some kind of fate. You don't need to pay."

"No… but…"

"I pray you'll continue to grow and live a wonderful life! Also, I'm sure you'll find an even better woman then before! Arrivederci!"

I closed the door and watched as the taxi driver smiled one last time and disappeared into the distance.

Arrivederci… Those are the words meaning goodbye, but hoping for yet another encounter in the future. …I'm the only one that knows that this reencounter will most likely never occur.

"This world is filled with quite a few cool old people, damn it."

My house could be seen right behind me, the orange brightness viewable coming through the windows in this darkness. The moment I opened the front door, I was immediately bombarded by the voice of my brother.

"Welcome back, fratello!"

"…Yeah, I'm back."

"Where'd you go? Oh, but dinner should be ready soon~!"

I don't smell any tomatoes today so maybe today 's meal is going to be Peperoncino. Since I'm a tomato fanatic, I'm a little upset, but whatever. I'll survive. Haha, pun.

"Fratello! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, just wait a second."

This was how my second night ended. It almost seemed as if it was yet another regular old day for me. to be honest, I honestly can't believe that this is the last evening I'll be spending with my idiotic excuse of a brother.

Of course, as I stated earlier, it was as if nothing had changed. Which is why after the dinner, I have found myself in the same old fluffy bed as yesterday with Feliciano sleeping right beside me.

"I'm heading out tomorrow too," I informed my brother.

"Will you be back by dinner…?"

"I don't think so. I'll just eat randomly someplace."

"Oh… Alright…"

Feliciano seemed kind of bummed and in circumstances like these, I couldn't help but pity his negative attitude. My brother's _never _negative. So that's how I found myself promising him something out of pure instinct.

"I won't be able to eat dinner with you but we could have some breakfast, alright?"

"Alright!"

Feliciano nodded his head in agreement to my statement a little harder than I ever expected him to.

"I'll probably wake up earlier than you anyways, so I'll wake you up if I remember to."

"Grazie, fratello!"

Feliciano scooted toward me and hug, hug, hugged me like crazy. If this was actually another regular day, I'd definitely push him off, steam coming out of my nose and ears out of anger but since this is going to be the last night together, I'll allow it.

"Alright, now you better sleep."

"Aye aye!"

Feliciano practically fell asleep immediately and somewhat reminded me of that stupid anime Kiku told me to watch a while ago. I don't even know which since this scene seems to be prevalent in so many animes out there.

Well, I guess I gotta get to sleep too. I'm going to have to be up early tomorrow, after all. Just look at me today: I woke up early in the morning and I became so worn out that I fell asleep in that damn taxi.

I brought my hand up to Feliciano's head and patted it gently.

Tomorrow's going to be the end.

I won't have another regular day like this the day after tomorrow. But when I live through life like this as usual, I seem to keep forgetting that I won't be here anymore, enjoying the simple occurrences of everyday life.

Feliciano seemed to be seeing a rather enjoyable dream, laughing. Then I heard something unexpected come out of his mouth.

"Fra…tello…"

You look so despicable and weak, drooling on the bed, Feliciano. But what the hell are you even seeing?

"You really are so damn annoying…"

I poked his forehead repeatedly, making every jab harder and harder. Feliciano's face seemed to crinkle up and he moaned in pure defeat.

"Good night, bastard. Sweet dreams."

…These words were supposed to be for Feliciano but they almost seemed as if they were directed toward myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this far and I hope you'll enjoy the rest as well. :D I will continue translating this to the very end so it will be about 1 more chapter long since I'm making each day a new chapter. Anyways, I appreciate all of your comments and reviews. I'm sure the author would be absolutely enthralled to see that you enjoy it as well. <strong>


	3. Day 3

_**I own nothing in this story besides the rights of translating it. The original author is a person from pixiv so if you're at all interested in seeing the original, Japanese version, please contact me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing is here, just a normal, loving, everyday life.<strong>

_Day 2_

I woke up at around the same time as my alarm clock. And as expected, Feliciano was still sleeping.

"Might as well go cook some breakfast now…"

I put on the clothes that I had set out to wear whilst getting ready yesterday in order to make myself feel more awake, but that didn't seem to work. Instead, I went downstairs to grab and drink a cup of fresh cold water. I made sure to fill my cup up to the very top and sure, it woke me up, but it gave me more of a brain-freeze than expected. "Ugh…," I moaned in response to the sudden cold. It almost made my head hurt more than that time I was eating that snow cone or whatever over at Kiku's house.

By the time I checked the clock, it had already passed 6:30. "Fuck," I mumbled, "I guess I gotta get to cooking now." I freshly baked some brioche and made a cup of café ole complete with an abundance of milk. Now all that's left is to cook the ham and eggs with cheese and we'll have some delectable ham and eggs to eat! Now that I think about it, I think we have some tomatoes somewhere around here… Might as well whip together a quick salad while I'm at it.

By the time I had practically finished all the preparing for our breakfast and the smell of the baked brioche had begun to spread throughout the house, Feliciano decided to wake up.

"Good morning fratello! That breakfast looks delicious!"

"Of course it does," I replied. "Who the hell do you think is cooking? …Just make yourself useful and go get the newspaper or something."

Feliciano replied with a quick 'Roger!' and stormed out of the kitchen toward the entrance.

Alright, I should get to my final preparations.

I put the brioche, ham, and eggs onto a large plate and brought those plates and a few other utensils to the dining room table. I made sure to go back to the kitchen to grab the café ole as well and headed back toward the dining room table as quick as I could. By the time Feliciano came back with the newspaper, our breakfast was ready to be eaten.

"Here's the newspaper, fratello~"

"Grazie."

I removed my own apron and took the newspaper out of Feliciano's hand. It's not like I want to read this damn thing! I only want to research, you bastards! To know what kind of society I'll be disappearing from.

"Fratello, thanks for the food!"

"Yeah yeah, just eat."

I dunked my brioche into the café ole to eat. Yup, tastes just as great as usual. The salad, hams and eggs were delicious as well. I've got to say, it's probably one of the best meals I've made in a while.

"You know, fratello, cooking really _is_ the only thing that you're great at!"

"What was that with the 'only thing' I'm good at?" I rolled up the newspaper off to the side and lightly tapped Feliciano's head with that stray newspaper.

"Ve~ It hurt…"

"That's because you deserved it for saying something so rude, damn it!"

Feliciano continued to cry 've' 've' 've~' for the rest of breakfast as I ate quietly. I really don't have much time left here… I quickly cleaned up my meal and motioned to leave the room.

"Oh yeah, you said you were going someplace, right fratello?"

"Yeah."

"So… you're really not going to be back in time for dinner?"

"…Yeah."

That's right. This is the last meal I'm going to share with Feliciano. The moment I leave this house, I'll never see Feliciano ever again. I really did feel upset over this face, but nonetheless, I walked toward the entrance door to leave this house for good.

"Bye~!"

"Feliciano," I began with a harsh yet serious tone. "Even if something horrible happens to you today, there will always be something much better coming your way the next day. So don't look down. Don't feel like the world is over. More than anything, just keep that smile on your face and continue to laugh and move forward…Addio."

I'm not even completely sure if Feliciano was able to hear me, but I grabbed that paper bag from the other day and left the house. I wasn't just going to go about and ask him if he heard my little speech there or not, because to be honest, I'd be just the slightest bit embarassed if he listened to that entire thing. I mean think about it: saying something so philosophical! That's totally unmanly! "Please let Feliciano continue to live in peace," I said quietly to myself.

My brother whom I have learned to both hate and love from the bottom of my heart. Truthfully, I'm a little jealous that you get to continue living on within this world, but you deserve to continue living more than I do.

I began to walk further and further from the house, but I decided to leave a few last words for my idiotic brother: "I love you, you fuckin' bastard…"

Right after I stated these words, I ran off further and further away from my house, refusing to turn back even to glance over at my brother's reaction.

I continued to run.

Run to Antonio's house. The place that smelled so much of sun and dirt that it simply made you feel as if you belonged there with the nature of Earth.

With the unusually fast pace I was moving, I did not make a single mistake reaching that house, not even making the wrong turn. By the time I reached his house, it was a little before 12. I found someplace along the way to change into the outfit that Elizaveta made for me, now all I'll have to do is to see that tomato bastard.

"But now that I think about it, how the hell did I even survive wearing this everyday…?" I sighed then rang Antonio's doorbell.

"Oh, is it you, Lovi? I remember you told me to stay home but did you have to talk about somethi-" Yes, when he stopped was when he finally opened the door.

"I came to come hang out with you, bastard!"

"Lovi… What's up with those clothes…?"

What's up with my clothes, he asks? I'm now currently wearing an emerald green onepiece dress, complete with a bright white apron. An exact replica of the one I wore when I was younger, except this one, of course, is larger so it could fit my now fully grown body.

"Lovi…"

I just wanted to spend time with him just like in the old days, but now that I think about it, this _is_ kind of awkward, isn't it? Having to see an adult wearing something meant for a younger FEMALE, nonetheless. Just look at Antonio's downstruck face-… Wait.

"WOAH! LOVI! YOU'RE SO CUUUTE! But what's up! Did France bribe you into doing this! ALRIGHT THEN, LET ME JUST GO BEAT THAT PERVERT UP FOR YOU! But really, Lovi~ You're so CUTE!"

"What?"

Well, that was unexpected. I totally expected him to be disgusted or something. "Francis has nothing to do with this," I informed. "I did this of my own accord…"

"What? Did something happen to you, Lovino?"

"Not really…"

It may have been because he noticed my sullen face, but he brought his hand up to my head and began rubbing it gently like back in the older days. Just like then, his hands were still very large and warm… Those hands that I can't help but love.

"It tickles, you dumbass!"

"That's because you look so sad, Lovi~!"

He smiled down at me with that absolutely sheepish smile. I really am weak when he flashes that smile toward me…

"Just today… I want you to stay with me like we did back in the past."

"Huh?"

I faced down at the ground in hopes of hiding my embarrassed, red flushed face from Antonio. "Like in the past… I want to go tomato gathering and make some churros… with you, bastard…" I could feel the blood rushing to my face greatly little by little until I heard a loud laughter coming from Antonio's direction. "Wh-What's so funny!," I asked in surprise.

"Because, this is so unlike you, Lovino! Do you have a fever or something?"

"I DON'T, DAMN IT!"

Doubting my words, he brought a hand up to my forehead. I'm telling you all, I don't have a FEVER!

"It really does seem like you don't have a fever so let's go gather some tomatoes then~ Shall we?"

"Huh?"

"You're the one who said you wanted to go gather some tomatoes, remember? So let's go!"

Antonio pulled out 2 pairs of gloves from his pocket and now that I look at it, he was carrying a large basked in one hand as well.

"I was just about to go out back so you came at such great timing!"

"…Alright then, let's go, damn it!"

I neatly covered my hand with the pair of gloves he passed me and we headed toward his garden. It was right by his house so it didn't take long to reach our destination. Even if I say 'garden', it's really only filled with tomatoes, but whatever…

I was quite happy with all of the tomatoes available to us, but at the same time, this place seemed so empty in an odd way. "…This place really is only infested with tomatoes."

"Well, it's delicious so there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I borrowed one of his large scissors used especially for cutting off tomatoes from the plant itself and every now and then, I'd carry a tomato or two toward my mouth and munch. Yup. Out of all the tomatoes I've ever eaten, his tomatoes have always been (and still are) the best. I'd cut then eat, cut then eat, and eat, and eat, and eat…

"Lovino!," He yelled. "Do your work correctly!"

I replied back to him with my 'best' lie as usual, "Shut up. Those tomatoes of yours are just begging to get eaten by me so I can't ignore their wishes." It really did remind me of those older days.

"You never change, Lovi…"

"Why don't you quit talking and actually work, dumbass?"

"Why don't you get to work too!"

So we continued on with our little tomato gathering session and by the time I checked the clock afterwards, the hands of the clock signified it was 1PM. Fuck, I'm already tired!

Maybe he happened to notice my exhausted state of being, but he brought up his own proposition. "Lovi, why don't we have a siesta around here? You're tired, aren't you?"

"Sure."

Antonio pulled my arm toward a nearby tree even whilst he was carrying that basket full of tomatoes. How he does it? I have no idea. Nonetheless, the tree's shade felt absolutely relaxing and amazing.

"How do you like it? Isn't it nice and breezy here?"

"Hm…"

"Lovi? Are you sleepy? Why don't you sleep for a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll sleep."

"Alrighty then… I think boss'll have to take a little nap too…"

He called himself a 'boss' again. But ever since I left his house, I haven't heard him referring to himself as boss so it felt rather awkward.

"Good night, Lovino," he said in a soft tone of voice, bringing his hand down to run his fingers slowly through my hair. Quit doing that, damn it! It's hard for me to keep a straight face when I'm still conscious and _attempting_ to sleep, bastard… However, I was quickly able to forget about everything around me and soon enough, I had fallen right to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun had already begun to set. "Nn…"

"Lovi, Are you awake?"

"I'm awake… Wait, what time is it!"

"Um… I think it's 5."

"Oh… I slept a little too much…"

The remaining time I have left is 7 hours and I still have so many things I want to do.

"Lovi, isn't it about time you headed home?"

"I'm not going home today."

"You're going to stay for the night?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get into a fight with Feli-chan?"

"Not in particular," I stated uninterestedly (or so I made it seem) as I stuck my hand into the basket right by me and grabbed a random tomato to eat. At this time, the sun had completely set.

"Yeah… Let's just head inside the house. Dinner might just be a few random things, but is that ok?"

"I'll help."

Antonio laughed enthusiastically, making sure to thank me over and over again. Back in the day, I couldn't even do any cooking, but that one day after Antonio taught me to make those damn churros, I've always wanted to practice and make some more so I could please that tomato bastard with my own food. But no matter how great I got at cooking, I continued making churros in the same way he first taught me.

"I want churros," I told him when I finally reached the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"I'll make some churros!"

"YOU WILL, LOVI! All by yourself! You sure you're not going to burn yourself! And what if you mistake the sugar for salt!"

"That's rude, damn it."

It seemed as if Antonio was absolutely surprised at my confidence in cooking all alone and I could see him almost dropping his tomato to the ground. Everybody didn't have to think I was some idiot who couldn't do anything, damn it! I examined my surroundings and carefully noticed the broadness of the entire house. Far too big for a house to be inhabited in all alone. "You're always here alone?"

"Hm? Of course. I'm used to it by now~" He attempted to add in some enthusiasm into his voice, but it was pretty obvious that that smile and voice inflection was only there to hide his inner sadness.

"Well whatever. I'm borrowing your kitchen, alright?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"WE'RE ALREADY HERE, DAMN IT! And how long do you think I've lived in this damn house, you bastard!" It was only right around the corner from the entrance, actually, and it was a beautifully decorated system kitchen. Alright then, let's cook! "Antonio, where's the bowl and the other ingredients?"

"The bowl is right under the sink. The ingredients are all in the cupboard… But are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Yeah. You can just sit back, shut up and watch!"

I made sure to grab the bowl from wherever he indicated and I was successfully able to grab every other ingredient as well… except for the damn flour. I reached my hand up high but I simply couldn't reach.

Antonio stared worriedly, "Why don't you use a chair?"

"I can… reach… it… fuck! AH!"

"LOVI!"

The flour came falling right onto my head. I hate things going into my eye and things that hurt, so I instinctively closed my eyes and simply stood and shook at my spot in fear. But… The pain from the whole bag of flour falling onto my head never came.

I simply heard coughing coming from right next to me. "…That's why I told you I could help you!"

"…Pfft," I noticed that the voice happened to be Antonio and he looked absolutely hideous. "Ahaha, oh god! You're all white!"

"Don't laugh at me!" He pushed me down to the ground as if he was attempting to hug me, and smothered my head with the flour covering his hands.

"What was that for!"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Hm? Oh, nope. I don't, you bastard."

"Alright. Then that's good." I'm happy he's rubbing my head so lovingly, but the more he rubs, the whiter I'm getting! "Hey, Lovi! You're all white now too!"

"What did you say, dumb asshole!" I picked up some random flour spread across the ground and threw it right at the Spaniard.

Antonio made a retarded "Pffft" sound and accepted the pile of flour to hit him right on his face. "Ugh… Lovi, you're so mean!"

"It's because you made me all white along WITH you, damn it!"

"Here!", it seems as I was too busy laughing at his white-ass body, he had somehow grabbed a handful of flour too and hit the center of my face. "You look great like that~!"

"Bitch!"

Soon enough, this flour throwing session had grown into a full-on war. We should've both been pretty mature adults by now, but we continued to play around as if we were still young. We didn't return back to our normal, calm, adult selves until the entire kitchen itself had turned white.

"Pfft! Lovi~ You really _did_ turn all white now! Wait… why did we start this again?"

"I don't want to hear it from you! Oh yeah. I was in the middle of making churros…" But then again, if I started cooking now, the kitchen could potentially catch on fire due to all the random powder covering… Well… everything. "I can't make any damn churros in this environment, damn it."

"You're right… Well then why don't we shower first? It is getting kind of late."

I glanced over at the kitchen clocked and it seems it's already past 6. Fuck… Time passes by fast…

"You're fine with dinner after your shower, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why don't you shower first? Boss'll wait for you," he stated pointing his finger in the direction of the bathroom.

Now, normally, I won't even consider this at all, but today was a 'special' day… "…Let's go into the shower together, you bastard…"

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you to get into the damn shower with me!"

"HUH!"

I literally grabbed the collar of Antonio's shirt whilst he was sitting in his chair and I pulled him in the direction of the shower. Maybe it was because he couldn't seem to understand the situation well since_ I_ was the one who asked for this unexpectedly, but he was simply being dragged by me, barely able to walk normally. He finally spoke when we got to the washing room's entrance.

"Lovi, I don't have any of those baths like over at Kiku-chan's house, you know!"

"I don't think that's what you should've picked on, but…"

"I only have a single shower head and not even a regular bathtub! You'll catch a cold!"

What the hell is he even saying? Why is he saying all this? Does he honestly think they're going to be showering naked?

"And… If I ever go into the shower with you, Lovi, completely naked, then…!"

Yep. I was right. "What the fuck are you thinking? I don't see why I have to shower absolutely clothesless with another man."

Antontio's face turned absolutely red, and yet he stared in my direction with a confused expression. What? Did I say something wrong?

"Wait… Lovi, then what do you mean?"

"So I'm trying to tell you is, I'll get into the shower naked, you leave your clothes on."

"…You have some weird kinks, Lovino. You kind of reminded me of France there…" Hey, don't compare me to that damn pervert! Hold on there… now I'm getting even more confused. Seriously, what the hell _is_ going through his mind? "Doing it with my clothes on… I-I don't know if I can handle it, Lovi…"

"WHAT!"

"I'm wrong…?", he asked. I could almost see a question mark just hovering above his head. Of course he's wrong, damn it! You're my fuckin' boss. I was your UNDERLING. Exactly what kind of eyes have you been looking at me with…? He really is a pedophile.

"I'm going to enjoy my shower and you're going to come in with your clothes on and you're simply going to wash my hair."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Yeah."

I feel like I had this kind of conversation with a particular someone just yesterday. So I guess friends really do begin to resemble eachother over time. Or were they just of the same kind since they both became friends…?

"My mind kind of went a little hay-wire…"

"Idiot."

"Let's get into the shower…" After that conversation we just had, I began to hesitate a bit. Is it really safe to shower with this pervert…? "Lovi, you're creeped out by me, aren't you…?"

"Just a little."

"I won't do anything weird, I promise!"

"CHIGIII!" 'I won't do anything' my ass! That's exactly what he said as he pulled my fuckin' curl. I've told him so many times to NEVER TOUCH THAT CURL! "QUITE IT…! CH-CHIGIII-!"

"Oh… Sorry. I just kind of pulled that without thinking… Ok, raise your hands." I raised my hands the moment he said so and he pulled off my shirt skillfully. Why the fuck is he so good with his hands…? He threw the shirt into the laundry bin and motioned for me to head into the shower. He seemed to want to keep his hands off my pants, though. Maybe he's just unconfident of seeing me completely clothesless without having any dirty thoughts. I wonder why I didn't think about all this ahead of time. Aside from winter time, I've always hung around practically naked! He should be used to it by now! "Hurry on in, Lovi. You might catch a cold."

"Sure."

We both welcomed ourselves into this shower that is barely large enough to hold one person: so imagine two adults here. Nonetheless, I set that thought aside and simply grabbed the plastic chair and seated myself on top.

"Lovi, grab the shower head, please."

"Hm," I handed the shower head to the Spaniard and he thanked me for the somewhat kind gesture, I suppose. He checked to make sure the temperature of the water was perfect before even washing me down.

"Alright Lovi. Close your eyes."

"Mmhmm."

And out came the wonderfully warm (but not too hot) water: it was the best temperature for me.

"It's not hot?", he asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, damn it."

"I'm putting on the shampoo. It's a no-no to open your eyes right now, alright~?"

"Sure."

I smelt the sweet scent of the shampoo he was using. It was the same kind he always used to wash my hair back in the days I was much younger… Rather too soon, if I may say so myself, Antonio's large hands washed off all of the flour on my head.

"Alright, I'm going to wash it all off~"

The moment he brought the warm water closer to my head and began washing the soap all off, I closed my eyes harder than I did before. If any of that fuckin' soap gets into my eye, I swear to god I will be able to find enough energy to blow this entire house up, damn it.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Mmkay…"

I opened my eyes and viewed myself in the mirror before me: I was completely clean. The fact that I was downright dirty earlier seemed almost like a dream.

"See? Aren't you all pretty and clean now?", he asked with an eager expression. Don't look at me like that. It pisses me off, you bastard!

"True… Well then, I'm getting out."

"Oh, then wait one second. I'll go grab you a towel and some change of clothes." He ran out of the washroom and was soon out of my sight.

I was left all alone by the shower and for some odd reason, tears began falling out of my eyes. …I wonder why the hell I'm crying right now… Even I didn't really understand.

"Lovi~ …Wait… Why are you crying!"

"You're late, bastard…"

"You really are a cry-baby, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

Antonio used the towel he brought for me dry my hair carefully. It honestly didn't hurt my head at all at the pace he was moving his hands.

"All dry~ Now head on out without me."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Hm? Shower, of course."

I was forced out of the shower before I knew it. First of all, I needed to remove my now drenched pants to get changed into far dryer articles of clothing. But then that's when it hit me.

"Fuck… Our waist sizes are_ that_ different…?"

The sweatpants that Antonio had brought me kept falling to the ground every time I attempted to pull it up. I've always thought about working out to enlarge my muscles like the bastard over there, but apparently I didn't ever work out enough… I guess I should be fine with just a t-shirt. But see, it was a little bad since our heights didn't change all that much.

"Maybe I'm a perv for thinking this get-up is going to at least last me for the day…"

It kind of reminds me of one of Kiku's proverbs he used to say: _Obi ni mijikashi, tasuki ni nagashi_ (Literally: too short for a belt, too long for a sleeve tie). In this case, I guess I could compare it as being which would I rather deal with: my underwear barely showing or not showing. See, if this was a woman, I would be absolutely astounded, but I'm sure nobody would be happy with me like this.

"Might as well go ahead and make some churros while I'm at it."

This time around, my determination had set in and I finally headed toward the kitchen, bringing myself face-to-face with the battle ground we haven't cleaned yet. I guess I should at least clean up the random spills first then get to cooking. I was able to efficiently finish my cleaning (I can do it if I try!) and I made some nice dough using the flour from a new, unopened bag. I made sure to stick the substance into the oil and watched it as it slowly turned into a brownish color and the sound of the oil itself was ear-catching.

"Alright! I should get to the chocolate while I wait for the thing to fry."

Inside the pan, I stuck in a lot of stray chocolate bars and milk and mixed them together on top of the fire. I was careful not to burn it, of course. Once the chocolate was liquidy, it was finally done. I brought down my finger and dipped it into the chocolate to taste. "Damn, it's sweet…" And then there was something else bothering me…

"How long are you going to be standing there hiding?"

"Oh, you noticed me?", chuckled Antonio as he wiped his hair dry with the towel whilst finally walked out from the corner he was hiding.

"Of course I did, asshole."

"Lovi, where's your… bottom? Pants…?"

"The size was too large, damn it."

"That doesn't mean you have to walk around in that outfi- HNRGH!" Yeah, I had walked toward him and shoved a steaming hot churro into his mouth to shut him up. "THAT WAS HOT! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO M-" "Is it good?" "Yeah, it's good."

When I passed him a bowl of chocolate, he dipped his churro within it and began eating. He sure did eat it as if he enjoyed it quite a bit. That relieved me.

"You've gotten a lot better at cooking!"

"Of course I have. Who the hell do you think I am, idiot?" I wonder why I can never thank him honestly…

"Alright! As an appreciation for the wonderful churros, I'll make a great REAL dinner for us both!"

"Then I'll help."

I followed all of Antonio's instructions to the tee after this: I carried the dishes here and there; I helped gather all the ingredients needed for him to cook, and etc. Now a good 30 minutes passed preparing for the meal and the table was already filled with a wonderful array of food items. We had albondigas, huevos a la flamenco, chilindron pan con tomate with onion vinaigrette sauce and broccoli tortilla. He even made some gazpacho and calamares fritos. Now let me ask one thing that simply needs to be asked: HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO EAT ALL THIS! THERE ARE ONLY 2 OF US! "Antonio, STOP! Are you seriously going to continue making more?"

"Hm? Of course!"

"Even after you look at the table carefully?"

"….I'll stop." It seems he finally got the point. But to be honest, I don't even think I'll be able to consume this much food alone. "Lovi, we can eat now!"

"I don't think I need to be told…"

" "Let's eat" ", we both said rather enthusiastically.

All of the food he cooked was actually pretty delicious. They were all so good that I couldn't stop digging my fork into the food. "You really are good at this kind of stuff," I said in between my chews.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

I love Antonio's cooking above all else. Maybe it was because I'm so used to eating his cooking since I was younger, but whenever I'm eating his food, I seem to be in the best of moods. It's kind of like everybody loving their mother's cooking: for me, it's Antonio.

"It used to be so hard to cook for you back in the days~"

"Why?"

"Because you used to be so picky with your food! And can you believe it? You didn't used to like raw tomatoes! I bet you don't remember."

Now that I think about it, I do kind of recall getting sick of the raw smell that came from that thing. Well, now it's become my favorite food, but whatever. "You know, because of you, I've learned to eat a whole bunch of stuff."

"It's not good to be picky with your food!"

"I know."

But seriously, this was a lot of food… I don't think either of us are going to finish all of that. After some time, we were somehow able to finish more than half of the food but eating anymore will… kill me. Even Antonio's fork speed seems to have gone down quite a bit: the end is near for him.

"Lovi… I don't think this boss will be able to eat anymore."

"I… I think I'm done too, asshole."

"I think we can be done now…"

" "Thanks for the food." ", we said in unison. It was said at such perfect timing that we laughed our asses off. Our stomachs were filled to the top. Little by little, whatever was left on the table was slowly sent into the fridge. "I can't move anymore, damn it," I mumbled.

"Lovi, was it good?"

"Of course."

My words seemed to have relieved him because he lightly chuckled to himself.

It is currently a little past 8. I guess we had dinner a little too late. Whilst I was being absolutely occupied with the clock, I saw Antonio had something in his hands.

"Do you want to play with a deck of cards?"

"…Alright, dumbass." He pulled out the cards from its' box and he began to mix them well. "What're we going to play?"

"I guess we could just start off with Old Maid."

"Sure. Let's stick with that." I grabbed the cards passed to me one by one. I still have a little bit of time so I might as well enjoy the time I have left by playing a care-free game of cards with Antonio. I just want to forget about all the bad things for now. I want to continue smiling for this bastard no matter what.

* * *

><p>"You have to sleep early and wake up early, Lovi!"<p>

"Is what you say but it's already past 11:45, you dumbass."

"Speryu~n "

"Don't try to fool me bastard."

The time we headed to bed was only a few minutes before the day was going to end. We were so caught up in playing with our cards that we had completely lost track of time. Sure, maybe it was even before the cards: like when we were busy playing with the pile of flour. We really are despicable adults…

Antonio rolled around in bed first and since there was only 1 bed available, of course we decided to share. Back when I was little, that was fine, but look at how much space we both take up now. However, looking at Antonio holding both of his arms out in bed made me feel obligated to go lay down next to him.

"Come on over, Lovino."

"Chigi… At times like this, you'd actually say my name…? You oblivious dimwit."

He was complaining about how mean I was, yet he seemed to laugh it off and smiled. Don't be so damn carefree, damn it!

I nudged myself into Antonio's arms.

"Good boy," he muttered quietly.

"Asshole…"

This is when reality set in and I felt like I had to verbally speak of it; bring myself back into reality.

"Hey, Antonio… If, hypothetically speaking, I were to disappear, what would you do?"

"WHAT! Lovi, you're going to disappear!" Antonio stared at me with eyes of surprise and deep concern. Don't look at me like that, damn it! You're making me feel guilty about my decision!

"I only said 'if', you idiot…"

"If you disappeared, Lovi, I'd cry. I'm sure Feli-chan, France, and even Gilbert will cry. Holland, Belgie, everyone… Everyone will cry and mourn for you, Lovi. Everybody loves you after all. So don't even mention something so upsetting. Just thinking about you leaving… Lovi… It's… it's…"

"HEY! Don't actually start crying! It was my fault for bringing this up!"

I wiped away his tears for him and laid back down firmly against the bed. He really does get overly emotional over things. But so open about his feelings… I slightly envy that…

"So Lovi," he said in a deep tone, "Don't ever… ever bring that up again… Even as a joke." He seemed to be saying this with hints of tears by his eyes. Don't make that face…

I heard the fingers of the clock as the time continued to pass by. Maybe we seemed to talk a lot more than I ever expected, but by the time I noticed, I only had 5 minutes left in the day.

I feel so tired…

I want to continue staying awake, but almost as if somebody was forcing me to sleep, my eyelids begun to feel heavy.

"I want to be your underling again…", I muttered.

"Huh?"

I yawned. "It's nothing…"

"Lovi, you're going to sleep?"

"Yeah…"

Antonio hugged my body tightly. My body temperature seemed to rise as the time came near, almost as if my body was turning back into its' child form.

"Hey, Antonio."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Arrivederci," I said with the best smile I could ever muster. It was most likely the largest smile I'd ever flashed anyone. I slightly opened my eyes to examine his reaction and the tears that he was attempting to hold back earlier had begun to stream out.

I'll just pretend I never saw that.

Because more than anything, I loved seeing that bastard's brightly smiling face.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I'll be fine now.

But please lord, if you really exist and I could have just one wish, let me have this granted:

Please create "me" in the future again.

And next time, I'll be sure to tell everybody that I love them.

"Lovino…!"

I could hear the sweet voice of man I loved.

The man who always rubbed my head with such enthusiasm with his large hands.

I lived a great life.

"Good night," I mumbled one last time.

Everything begun to turn black and I could feel my thoughts becoming blurred by the second.

But even then, I'm not scared of anything. If anything, this felt almost nostalgic that I felt like I wanted to cry from the familiar warmth.

"Goo-…d… night…"

I felt like I heard something similar to a bubble popping and at the same time, I felt like I lost control of everything within this world. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into some unknown place.

Thanks for telling me that you liked me.

Thanks for cherishing me so well.

I'm sure I'll be able to see everyone again someday.

So next time I am able to open my eyes again, I'll be sure to be nicer to Feliciano and Francis.

I'll be sure to actually converse with the potato bastard and I'll say a lot of thanks to Elizaveta.

And whenever I see you again, Antonio, I'll eat a lot more tomatoes, take a lot more siestas with you and…

**Tell you that I love you.**

**I want to be by your side. **

I'll try to be more honest next time, I promise.

(I looked up at what I thought was supposed to be the sky.)

(I never thought the sky would ever look so beautiful in my entire life.)

(I guess I really did love this world.)

(So for now, thanks and good night.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading this and I apologize for the delay in posting this. I didn't proofread this so there may be a few grammatical errors so hopefully that wouldn't be too noticeable. OTL **

**On the other hand, if you enjoyed and would like another fanfiction to be translated, then please leave a review so I know I'm at least doing _something_ right. LOL. **


End file.
